Far Away
by Alidiabin
Summary: Curent events evoke strange emotions in Ziva .. homesickness for Israel.


**Title: **Far Away**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **708**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: **General S7/8**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary:** Current events make Ziva feel a feeling she's not felt in a while… homesickness.

_**Far Away**_

Tony smiled as he sat on his couch, with his magnum DVD's. He must be getting old he mused, if he was actually rather relieved his date cancelled for he was too tired to play his usual charming self. A series of loud bangs on his door broke his chain of thought.  
"Wait, I'm coming" he said as he let out a groan as he stood up.

The door flung open a rather flustered Ziva stood before him. She went straight for his TV remote and turned it on to a foreign news channel, one Tony did not even know he subscribed to. Tony watched as images of the fire he had heard about in Israel played.

Ziva stared at the images; she had been on edge since she heard about the fire on the radio when she was driving home. She had driven straight to Tony's house as he had a TV with the cable news channels and because it was closer. Subconsciously it was also because she wanted Tony there, in the years they had been partners she had found that in times of anguish his presence could bring comfort.

"I'm going for a shower" Tony whispered realising Ziva did not need him yet. "I think there's food" he walked toward his bathroom, he quickly peaked at Ziva she was pacing his floor and on the verge of tears.

He returned twenty minutes later with a blanket that he wrapped around Ziva. She looked up at him.  
"When ever we went to Haifa" she uttered. Tony remembered Ziva's tales of her summers in Haifa, he usually was told of Ziva's teenage escapades not her childhood memories. He wrapped his arms around Ziva, understanding some of why she was so upset. "We always went to Mount Carmel, Tali loved it" Tony rubbed Ziva's back. Ziva turned to look at him. "I should not be so upset" she whispered as she begun to wipe her tears. Tony's finger ran up and down her face, wiping the tears.  
"Why not" Tony asked.  
"I am a citizen of America not Israel" Ziva uttered as she looked at the mini American flag on Tony's bookshelf well technically his DVD shelf.  
"After 9/11 I went home and trashed my apartment" Tony told her. "It felt like they'd attacked my home and I hadn't lived in New York since I was eighteen" Ziva touched his hand offering comfort.  
"One of the people that died" Ziva said as she tried to keep her tears back. "Was sixteen" Tony let her bury her head in his chest. Sixteen years old just like Tali David when she died. Tony knew that even though it had been over a decade since Tali died, Ziva still carried around the burden. The guilt. The desire for vengeance even though she had killed the every member of the terrorist cell involved. She still questioned if Tali would have lived if Ziva had done or not done something. "Israel has lost enough children" she whispered as she came up for air. Tony nodded.

Somehow very slowly and silently the pair of them navigated themselves to Tony's oversized couch. Tony ordered food. Ziva begun to talk having had time to process her thoughts and feelings.  
"I feel so far away" Ziva uttered as she played with the pizza topping. "I feel like I should be there" Tony looked at her. "I want to help"  
"There are people in Israel doing that" Tony reassured her as fear pulsed through him at the thought of possibly loosing Ziva again. "And you help people here"  
"I know" Ziva said. "I still feel far away" Tony scooted closer not knowing words to offer in comfort, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tony woke up the next morning to Ziva snoring beside him. They had literally stayed up the entire night talking. Tali and Israel had been the main topics but not the only ones; Tony's childhood had also been up for discussion for a brief period and New York.

Ziva woke up she rubbed her face as her hair fell in around her. She looked up as the dawning winter sun streamed through Tony's apartment. They both smiled as a new day dawned on them. A new day they were going to live.

**A/N:** I feel kind of wrong mixing real life and fiction like this. So, I apologize if anyone was offended by this. Please review.


End file.
